


潮夏

by beimingyouyu



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimingyouyu/pseuds/beimingyouyu
Summary: “虽然我们不能结婚，但是，哥哥，以后也请一直做我的老婆吧。”





	潮夏

为了证明我不是什么奇怪的小流氓，所以事先声明，我不是故意要做这档子事的，但是他太可爱了，我没有办法。  
所以，都是李马克的错。  
本来只是陪他去上课的，虽然中间我小小的干扰了一下，就是，本来李马克是想要提前半个小时跑去占第一排的座位，但是因为我在陪他过去的途中把他拉到教学楼的拐角亲了又亲，导致我们在上课前两分钟才迈进教室。  
“呀，别发情了李东赫，我要迟到了！”  
骂人时的李马克脸色通红气喘吁吁地歪在我怀里，眼睛水汪汪嘴唇也水汪汪，看起来毫无威慑之力。呜呜，好伤心，被这样说了。但话是这么说，他还是没有甩开我的手。我很讨好地说“对不起哥哥我给你背书包吧”，他就又立刻心软下来，软乎乎地说着“不用了我们快走吧”。李马克真的好欺负，因为太善良了所以好欺负，我乐颠颠地把他的包抢过来背在身上，一副好弟弟的模样，脑子里却全都是他几分钟前面颊通红倒在我怀里的样子。那时候我想，啊，李马克说得对，我真的是个狗崽子。  
所以我们踩着上课铃坐到了最后一排，最后一排只有我们两个。  
他上着课，我在旁边无所事事，就只看他。他被我从小看到大，按理说应该免疫了，但是他没有。李马克很快如我所愿地回过头来，低头小声说：“你别老这么看着我了，好奇怪。”  
“你要是专心听讲就不会发现我在看你啊。”我撑着下巴振振有词。  
李马克有些气闷：“这....这是什么道理.....是因为你我才上不好课的......”  
“我不看了我不看了，你好好学习。”我故意把头转过去，他很明显地松了口气，低下头去认真记笔记，时不时抬起头来看看黑板。因为收到了不准光明正大地看的警告，我只好偷偷用余光看他。抬头的时候眼睛很亮，握笔的手小小的，又白又软，指尖和指关节还透着粉嫩。  
好可爱，我的哥哥宝贝老婆，好可爱。  
这样想着想着，就想到了一些不像话的东西。  
牵过他的左手时他还没什么反应，任由我拉着捏来捏去。李马克的手比我小一圈，手背上有小孩子似的肉涡。一开始倒也没想太过分，只是把他的手放在我的腿上摩挲，可是渐渐的却愈发心猿意马起来。  
嗯，对的，我是狗崽子。狗崽子就要有狗崽子的样子。  
他终于觉得不对劲了，在他抬头的时候，我凑到他耳边低声说：“哥哥，怎么办，哥哥太漂亮了，东赫硬了。”  
李马克右手一抖，笔砸在了课本上，划出长长的一道。他转过头惊慌失措地看我，想要把手抽回来，我紧紧拽着不放。  
“狗——”  
“是狗崽子。”我从善如流地接过他的话，“我是只属于哥哥的狗崽子。”  
李马克骂人的模样只有我能看到，我有理由相信二十年来他只骂过我。而如今他却像是快要哭了，鼻尖急得冒了汗，刚骂过我又开始服软：“东赫，别在这里，别在这里........”  
我真是个坏蛋啊，看着李马克的可怜样子，只心软了那么零点一秒，就接着拉着他的手往裤子里放。再说一次，今天不是故意的，往常爱穿牛仔裤的我，今天偏偏穿了条运动裤。我握着他的手可怜巴巴地乞求着：“哥，给我解开吧，好紧，难受。”  
他抿着嘴不看我，耳朵通红。我拽着他的小手放在裤裆上：“你摸摸，已经这样了，哥哥，快点救救我。”  
李马克终于妥协了，他一直在对我妥协。像是自暴自弃似的单手一拉，我终于如愿以偿地让他的手探进了我的裤子里。  
“说真的，东赫。”他扭头看了我一眼，羞得脸红扑扑的，嘴上倒是很不饶人，“干脆捏废了得了，省得随地发情，怎么样？”  
“别调皮。”我一手握着他的手，另一只手摸进他的衣服里轻轻掐了一下他的腰，“否则回去有你好受的。”  
我的手覆在他的手上，引导着他动作。虽然也不是第一次做这种事了，但的确是第一次在这种场合做这种事，因此李马克格外紧张。他小心地隔着内裤揉搓了一阵，然后把手探了进去。太可爱了，是因为太烫了吗，他像是小猫似的手指一缩，又被我强硬地摁了下去。  
因为没退下裤子，所以动作幅度不能太大。我握着他的手腕在我的家伙上上下下地撸动，李马克的手好小，宝宝一样，圈起来简直快要包不住了，放在床上的时候是要两只手的，这样一看也的确为难了他。他一眼都不敢看我，紧紧抿着嘴，耳朵红得像要滴了血。  
好舒服，我在心里叹息了一声。右手摸进他的衣服里去揉他的乳尖，那里毫不意外地挺立起来了。真是叹为观止，李马克真的是好学生，在这种情况下竟然还坚持听课做笔记，谁能想到全年级第一名在上课时，右手乖乖地放在桌上握着笔，左手却握着他男朋友的阴茎呢。  
“宝贝儿，顶上也要摸摸。”我凑到他耳边。  
他照做了，我能感受到他的小小手指拨开了包皮，开始用食指轻轻揉弄马眼。真的不愧是我的哥哥，因为伺候我也因为被我伺候了太多次，现在经验也有了丰富的积累。真的太他妈爽了，我的腿颤抖着，手紧紧捏着他的手腕。好想在这里干他，快下课吧，我祈求着，我只想立刻把李马克抱进一间空教室然后扒下他的裤子。  
他终于放下笔把我探进他衣服的手拍掉，低着头，声音微微颤抖着问我：“东赫，还没好吗.......？”  
他眼睛湿润地看我，看得我底下又大了一圈，硬得发疼。他当然也感受到了，微张着嘴，眼睛一下子瞪得大大的。我伸手要去摸他裤裆，却被拦住了。  
“不让我摸吗？因为湿了所以不好意思吗？”我问。  
他睫毛颤动着，张了张口却说不出话。我不顾他的阻拦探手下去，果然站起来了，再往下摸摸，湿漉漉的一片。  
“现在是谁在发情了？哥哥？”  
我知道我是在欺负人，他眼睛红红的，像是要哭了，夹着腿趴到桌子上，坚决不肯再给我一个眼神。这就是所谓鸵鸟心态了，趴下去有什么用啊李马克，我觉得又心疼又好笑。  
明明左手还握着我的阴茎呢。  
射出来的时候我和他都哆嗦了一下，没射到裤子里，全在他手上了，那样小小的手掌和指缝间，全部都是我的精液。我把他的手从裤子里拿出来，他终于抬起头来，眼泪滴滴答答地掉在本子上，打湿了之前抄好的数学公式。  
“你真是个混蛋。”他抽抽噎噎地说。  
我的心变得好软好软，掏出纸巾来一点点给他把手擦干净。他只是低着头啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，不肯理我。我与他十指相扣，牵着他的手小心地包在我的手心里。  
“看看我吧，哥哥，看看东赫吧。”  
“东赫错了，对不起。”  
下课铃打响了，前面的人站起来收拾书包，教室里闹哄哄的一片。这时他终于回过头来看我，眼圈儿还是红的：“射都射了现在跟我说对不起？”  
真是可爱疯了。  
我又愧疚又心动，知道他也不是真的生气，凑过去很讨好地舔掉他的眼泪，又被他推开：“大家都要看了，你别这样，还在教室里呢。”  
“那我们换个地方。”我抱住他，“换个地方，我来伺候哥哥，好不好？”

自打和李马克开始谈恋爱起，就在学校旁边租了个一居室，并不为别的，只是为了能方便的和他做爱。  
我是狗崽子嘛。  
一路拉着他往回跑，不知道的以为我们家房子起了火灾要回去救火呢，谁知道起火的并不是房子而是李东赫我的裤裆，只有用我哥哥的水才能浇灭。  
在教室里就想这么干了，本想直接找间空屋子，李马克死活不同意，又急得快要哭出来了，这才跌跌撞撞把他带回了家。书包一甩就开始解他的裤子，手伸进内裤揉了揉后面，拿出来的时候手上亮晶晶一片。  
我把手举到他面前晃了晃：“这程度是不是不该叫哥哥，该叫姐姐了？”  
他气得脸通红，转身就走，被地上乱七八糟丢了一地的衣服绊了一下，又被我拦腰抱回来。我们一路拉扯着进了卧室，摔倒在床上的时候李马克被我剥得身上只剩了一双袜子。他呜咽着夹紧了腿不准我看，我一边亲他一边哄：“哥哥，打开腿，弟弟要伺候你。”  
只穿着一双白色袜子的李马克看起来又纯又色情，像是天使失足掉进了阿姆斯特丹的红灯区，但我是绝不会允许他像那些拉丁裔女郎一样被摆在橱窗里的，就算被摆在橱窗里，观赏的人也只能有我一个。我的天使颤抖着对我打开腿，我俯下身去，把他含进嘴里吞吐着。他先是用手死死捂着自己的嘴，然后像是不知道怎么办好似的，手又来揪我的头发，揪完了又胡乱地抚摸着，把我往底下压。  
吐出来的时候他的阴茎亮晶晶一片，精液都被我接好了，一点点抹在他的胸口。他抬起胳膊捂着眼睛，眼泪扑簌簌地掉落，我一边把他的眼泪舔掉，一边将两只手指探进他的后穴里。  
李马克全身都泛着一层薄红色，手指放进去的时候他弓了一下腰，十分克制地“嗯”了一声。我又伸了一根手指进去，慢慢转动着，里头湿漉漉一片，他的软肉纷纷欢迎似的夹紧了我的手指。  
我喜欢在自己插进去的时候亲吻李马克，让他知道我有多爱他，不仅下面很爱，上面也是同样的。分明做了不知多少次了，如果李马克要是女人的话早该怀孕了的程度，但是他却仍然和第一次时一样纯情害羞。  
曾经竟然也做过这样的梦，假如我的哥哥真的怀了孩子，我发誓一定要当全世界最好的老公和爸爸。  
他浑身是汗，被我操得一抖一抖的，我低下头舔他的乳头，放进嘴里吮吸。他终于忍不住啜泣起来，眼眸亮晶晶地望着我，嘴里“东赫，东赫”地呢喃着。松开嘴的时候一边被我咬得肿肿的，另一边却还平坦，我揉着他的乳头问他：“哥哥，给我喂奶吧，东赫好口渴。”  
他气喘吁吁地哭着纠正我：“我、我不是女孩......”  
我俯下身去亲吻他，勾着他的舌尖吮吸，然后把他抱起来。阴茎因为这样的姿势进入的更深了，他的眼泪掉落在我的掌心里。我扶着他的腰上下动作，他把胳膊搭在我肩上，凑过来蹭了蹭我的鼻尖。那一瞬间我心里充满了柔情，不，确切的说，不管什么时候面对李马克，我的心里都充满了柔情。我在他的体内这个事实本身就让人感到幸福，我被李马克温柔地细密地包裹起来，是要有多大的勇气才能这样接纳我的全部呢，这并不是能轻易做到的事情。  
射进他身体里时，他颤抖着整个人蜷缩在我身上，腿紧紧夹着我的腰。今天太急了没有戴套，精液顺着他的股缝滴滴答答地淌到我的腿上，终于我们两个都变得乱七八糟的了。  
我说，哥哥，好想一辈子插在你的身体里。李马克靠在我肩膀上喘气，连抬手打我的力气都没有，抬起手来又被我握住，亲了一下。  
“东赫，又在说什么不像样的话.......”他在我怀里笑，抬起头来看我。是那样温柔的全世界最好的李马克，可是他却心甘情愿把自己的全部都给了我。  
我搂着他，还在他身体里，从枕头下摸出了一个小盒子。本想到他生日那天好好地弄一场烛光晚餐的，却觉得实在没办法再等下去了。  
李马克的眼眶又红了。  
我拉过他湿漉漉的温暖的小手，把戒指套到他的无名指上。

“会一直一直让你幸福的。”  
“虽然我们不能真的结婚，但是，哥哥，以后也请做我的老婆吧。”


End file.
